


I'm wet through all my clothes (Day 2. Kissing naked)

by Anxiousnugget



Series: 30 day NSFW otp challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Houses, Bottom Dean, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, No Strings Attached, Older Benny Lafitte, Sauna, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousnugget/pseuds/Anxiousnugget
Summary: Dean recognised him right away from about a week before. Benny Lafitte aka Mr giant cock. He had charmed Dean by calling him sugar and sweetheart and kissing him oh so sweetly and gently. Dean had the best sex in his 19 years of existence. And he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of him ever since





	I'm wet through all my clothes (Day 2. Kissing naked)

The sauna in the bathhouse felt like it was a thousand degrees. Dean looked around. It was Monday night and the local bathhouse and sauna for men who wanted to meet other men for sex wasn’t as busy as it sometimes could be. As far as Dean could see the sauna was empty. He removed his towel and sat down. He was 19 and this was one of the many nights that he came here to have sex. 

Here he could get away from John and the alcohol and Sammy’s sad eyes and the ghost of his mother that hung over the family like a big rain cloud. Here it didn’t matter that he was a giant fuck up that couldn’t afford college and wasn’t smart enough to get a scholarship. Here he could get away from all of that and just get fucked by a man for the night and never have to see him again. Anonymous no strings attached sex 

A guy came through the door and Dean recognised him right away from about a week before. Benny Lafitte aka Mr giant cock. He had charmed Dean by calling him sugar and sweetheart and kissing him oh so sweetly and gently. Dean had the best sex in his 19 years of existence. And he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of him ever since 

Benny’s face lit up in recognition “Didn’t expect to see you here sugar” he said 

If Dean hadn’t been all sweaty and red because of the Sauna, then he would have blushed 

“I haven’t seen you here in a while” Dean remarked  
“My wife kept me at home. Her sister and her kids have been here all week and I wasn’t able to escape the house until tonight” Benny explained and sat down next to Dean 

A knot formed in Deans stomach. Benny had a wife. He knew that many of the men that he had sex with here had wives and children. But Dean tried to not think about that too much. What would happen if they knew that their husbands and fathers had sex with a 19-year-old boy?

“Yeah I understand” Dean replied and looked away. 

Benny put his hand on Deans inner thigh 

“I’m here now though… and I’m yours sweetheart for the rest of the night” 

Dean looked down at Benny’s hand and watched as it travelled further and further up his thigh until it was by his crotch. His dick perked a bit in interest. Dean felt arousal burn in his lower belly. 

Benny put his other hand on Deans cheek and pulled him into a kiss that made Dean feel weak in his knees. Benny tasted of mint and cigarettes. And that mix was just as appealing as anything could ever be to Dean. 

Benny touched his cock with his thumb and started to gently stroke it. Dean felt his heartbeat quicken as it burned more and more pleasantly in his lower stomach. 

Benny pulled Dean into his lap and continued to kiss him and stroke him. Dean felt only good things in that moment. They rocked together close to each other. He nearly felt that he would suffocate in there of lust and ecstasy as he came all over Benny’s stomach. 

 

And he didn’t regret a single thing


End file.
